Dan L Duncan Comprehensive Cancer Center at Baylor College of Medicine OVERALL - PROJECT SUMMARY This is the 3nd CCSG competitive renewal application of the Dan L Duncan Comprehensive Cancer Center (DLDCCC) at Baylor College of Medicine (BCM) in Houston, Texas. Houston is the 4th largest city in the United States with a very diverse population and Harris County is one of the most rapidly growing in the country. The DLDCCC Catchment Area has expanded from the core of Harris county to include the 8 surrounding counties which comprise the Houston Metropolitan Statistical Area (MSA), representing a diverse population of more than 7 million individuals (this population is greater than 35 states). The DLDCCC is a matrix center with BCM as the lead partner with 4 hospital affiliates, Texas Children?s, the DeBakey Veterans Affairs Medical Center, Ben Taub Hospital, and the new Baylor St. Luke?s Medical Center as formal affiliates. The DLDCCC received NCI designation in 2007 and comprehensive designation in 2014 and through our evaluation and planning process and recommendations from our EAC and internal committees, we have since made significant progress strengthening our scientific programs. 53 new cancer faculty have been recruited to the DLDCCC which now has 192 Research members, 78 Clinical members and 18 Adjunct members. Our cancer-relevant peer reviewed research funding now exceeds $169 million, with more than $49 million ($34M direct) coming from the NCI. Several important scientific accomplishments have been made that have an impact in our Catchment Area and globally. The DLDCCC comprises 7 research programs: Cell Signaling and Metabolism, Mechanism of Cancer Evolution, Nuclear Receptor, Transcription and Chromatin Biology, Breast Cancer, Cancer Cell and Gene Therapy, Cancer Prevention and Population Science, and Pediatric Cancer. Significant investments have strengthened the 10 Shared Resources, which offer leading technologies. A new shared resource in Advanced In Vivo Cancer Models further enhances our capabilities. The Clinical Protocol and Data Management Core has been significantly enhanced and accruals to clinical trials have increased. Accrual of racial and ethnic minorities is outstanding. The Office of Outreach and Health Disparities which drives COE disseminates new information and services to the community, especially the underserved. Training and education have been integrated into our Programs through the CRCE core. In this renewal, we ask for increased funding for our 10 Shared Resources and other expanded activities important to our mission and goals.